Love Letters
by rosebud1000
Summary: Keefe writes a letter to Sophie that accidentally gets sent.
1. Chapter 1: Keefe

Dear Sophie,

I'm trying to be happy for you. Honest, I am. You are with the boy you've liked for so long, and it's so great for you, and I need to forget about my own emotions for once. But I can't. I can't because I see emotions, and Fitz's quilt is this ugly pale pink colour and I just can't get over that that's his colour for you. Of all the colors, it's some stupid pastel and I don't think it means full commitment.

You probably don't know what I'm talking about. I see emotions in colours. I don't know why, I just do. I don't think it's a normal Empath thing. And so each person has this quilt, a patchwork of all the different colours for all the different people and situations in their life. And sometimes people give each colours, or glow. Like if someone's angry, it's this cloud around them, and the colour tells me how angry they are. Or, like, Biana when she's whispering with Linh, and they're sending all sorts of sparks at whoever they're talking about.

I don't like Fitz's colours. A lot are pastel, and a lot are much too bright. Tam's are all dark, but I think that's just cause of his talent. Fitz is like… he either has little emotion or too much. And, this nasty pastel pink is just bugging me so much and you should know. Grady and Edaline, they have this kind of pinkish-reddish colour that has so many more layers, and maybe it's good for there to be only one when you first start dating, but I just wish it was brighter. I get the feeling that first layer is the brightest, like hot pink or something. It's this burst of love and then you build up trust and loyalty and the other parts of a relationship on top of that.

I'm not just telling you this because I like you. I would never try to break you up with someone you're right with… I'm just not sure about Fitz. To prove it, I know you're jealous. You're jealous of all of, especially Biana, for being raised by elves and knowing what's going on, and how everything works and having blue eyes. But you feel guilty - just a little bit. Because you had - have - this amazing, wonderful, human family and they did a fantastic job raising you and it's not their fault they're not elves. You don't need either of those feelings. You've learned what took the rest of us years in months. You know all the important things. Brown eyes are beautiful and deep and yours are perfect. And of course you're jealous. You have the right to be. You're not betraying your parents or Amy.

I'm probably not even going to send this. Why would I? I'd be like a total idiot, just when you actually seem happy - and you are, really. Anyway, if you do get this, just don't take it the wrong way.

Love,

Keefe

* * *

A/N: This is a fourteen chapter story, and I hope to update it Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Since the first two chapters are being posted on the same day, this story should last about a month.

I hope you enjoyed the story, and please review! (the second chapter adds more interest. Go read it!)


	2. Chapter 2: Keefe

Foster,

I'm so sorry. Damn. The triplets found the letter and sent it. I am so sorry. I never meant for you to get it. I wrote it a month ago. Just forget that ever happened. Damn. Sorry.

-Keefe


	3. Chapter 3: Sophie

Keefe,

Wow. I'm just going to go through this one paragraph at a time. Wow.

It's kind of weird that you wrote my first name. I don't expect you to forget your emotions. You're an Empath, knowing emotions is what you do. I think it makes you better and recognising and controlling your own emotions. I mean, you have a crappy way of doing it, but still.

That's called synesthesia. It's a thing humans sometimes have, where your one sense is activated by a completely different sense. Like hearing a sound and seeing a shape with it. Or, I guess, reading emotions by colour. Letters, words, and numbers, are common to attach colours, textures, and personalities to.

Hmm… Fitz's emotions can seem pretty uneven. Like there's too much feeling and not enough but then the average is normal. Does that make sense? No, it doesn't. Oh, well. It's interesting to hear about Grady and Edaline's colours. Do you mind me telling them? (not about the colours, just the feelings).

Keefe, I trust you. I don't believe you would write something like that to try to break me up with someone I care about. And also, you are really good at detailing emotions. You know what they are, and why they are. That is some specific stuff. Maybe you should be a therapist. And, oh, you really think my freaky eyes are that pretty? I kind of get the feeling Fitz only pretends to like them.

I'm sorry the triplets found the letter, but also glad I got it. I'll be sure to keep in mind what you said. Let me know if anything super bad happens and you think I really should break up with Fitz.

~Sophie

P.S. What colours are in my quilt for Fitz?

P.P.S. You don't have to answer that.

* * *

A/N: Since publishing this story, I have added a few chapters, so it's a little longer than originally intended. Hope you enjoyed Sophie's response, and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Keefe

Sophie,

You don't hate me. I am so glad you don't hate me. Wow. Okay, this is awesome. Also, about the sinithesa thing (I am certain I spelled it wrong): Yes! Biana got these coloured gel pens and it annoys me so much because she writes everything in the wrong colour! And I have colours to go with people, too. Biana would probably hate it, but she's totally blue. Although, it's like a purple-y blue. That's why when I paint her she's wearing blue.

Of course you can tell Grady and Edaline, but please don't make it awkward. Oh, wait. This is Sophie. You always make things awkward. Haha don't kill me.

I want to see the look of Dex's face if you tell him you think I should be a therapist. No, Biana. Or Fitz. Everyone. That would be hilarious.

Your quilt is colourful and full of shapes, and hardly changes for real. Like, when you're angry at someone, their colour will kind of go a little orange-ish, but the original colour is still there, and then the orange fades and nothing has changed. Also, your colours all have some kind of shadow that never quite lines up. I think it's because I've seen your heart emotions.

-Keefe


	5. Chapter 5: Sophie

Keefe,

What's my colour, in your head? Maybe I can tell Biana the gel pens give me a headache so she'll stop using them.

I told Grady and Edaline yesterday. I wish you had seen it. Mom thought it was the sweetest thing ever and almost started crying. Dad looked really grumpy because he knew "That Boy" had said something super cute and nice and he couldn't argue that it wasn't cute and nice, which by default means he can't hate you anymore.

Is it just me or is Fitz a little overprotective of me now? Not really in a bad way, but he's definitely started acting differently now that we're dating. It's like he's more tense. I think it's strange, but it isn't a problem, so I'm not worried.

~Sophie


	6. Chapter 6: Keefe

You probably only think he's being overprotective since you're so stubborn. He just wants to keep you safe, and you're Sophie, so that's hard to do. Also, you never thought Fitz would be an overprotective boyfriend? I always figured he would be. Then again, I can see his emotions.

-Keefe


	7. Chapter 7: Sophie

Is it stupid to celebrate a 2-month anniversary? I think it is. 1 year? Gladly. Six months? I'll do it. 2 months? **Why must we?**

Oh, yeah. That's what Fitz and I did yesterday.

~Sophie


	8. Chapter 8: Keefe

Yeah I knew about that plan. I tried to talk him out of it. But, for some reason, he decided that the guy who can _read emotions_ is probably wrong about you not liking something.

-Keefe


	9. Chapter 9: Sophie

Keefe,

Oh my gosh. I'm sorry about today, That was an accident, I swear. I forgot I had my gloves off. I'm an idiot. A true, honest idiot. You don't have to tell me anything you saw. I hate being an Enhancer. I hate having all these stupid, freaky powers I don't know how to use. You know that, of course. You're an Empath. You have a simple, easy Talent and you should be glad. Do you know how hard Polyglot training is? Or Inflictor?

Anyway, I'm sorry I Enhanced you. And for getting mad in this letter. It's not that I'm mad at you, I swear.

Did you know you make eye contact a lot? I don't know if it helps you read emotions or anything, but you do it. And even in the split second you were Enhanced… damn. You stared at me so intensely. And you have these really light eyes, and they were so clear and it

I cannot have a crush on you. I am dating Fitz. I like Fitz. I know I like Fitz. Right?


	10. Chapter 10: Keefe

Sophie,

It's fine. I don't mind being Enhanced. It's weird, but it doesn't hurt. And yes, I did see the heart emotions. But only for a second, not enough to know what they are. But I have a pretty strong feeling they haven't changed since the last time I saw them. Although, we are better friends now that we've started writing to each other. That's a good thing.

Did you know there are paintings people do of just eyes? I might do one. Up close and big, so I paint the world into your eyes, because that's what I see.


	11. Chapter 11: Keefe

Sophie,

This can't be happening. You said to tell you if I got concerned, and so I am. And you might not like it. I know you and Fitz have been dating for almost three months, and that's great. But there's a new pink his quilt, and it's not for you. I don't know who it's for yet. I'll let you know when I do.

-Keefe


	12. Chapter 12: Sophie

You must've sent the last two letters the same day, I got them at the same time. And I just...WHAT? What should I do? Should I break up with him? Or give him a chance? I mean, it should be fine, as long as he still likes me and doesn't make a move on whoever this is. He does still like me, right?


	13. Chapter 13: Sophie

I asked him about it. I asked him about it and he freaking denied it. I told him I saw him flirting with someone and he **denied** it. I didn't tell him you told me. It's fine. I told him I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to make a move on someone, and he still denied it. I technically haven't seen him flirting, but it's Fitz- he doesn't just _like_ someone and not flirt with them. Anyway, I told him if he couldn't even admit it, we were over. And he didn't. I stopped talking to him for three hours, to let him come and tell me and he didn't. So I went over to his house and broke up with him. I didn't think I'd be the person to break it off, but dang, I had to. I can't date someone I know has a crush. I know you said it was small, but Fitz always blows things way of out proportion so to him it was probably huge. So now I'm single again, mostly emotionally intact. I bet you're happy about that. I don't blame you. I was an idiot for dating him in the first place.

Sophie


	14. Chapter 14: Keefe

Sophie,

You are not an idiot. And it's kind of strange… I'm actually kind of sad you two broke up. Because I've liked you for so long, and that should mean I should be glad you're not dating him anymore. Mostly I'm just mad at him. Who could hurt you like that? I mean, you're Sophie. Why would anyone give you up? I wouldn't.

I don't know. I guess sometimes things just don't work out. And I wish you or Fitz figured it out sooner, or that Fitz admitted there's someone he likes more than you (the idiot), but you can't change the past. Trust me, I've tried.

Keefe


	15. Chapter 15: Sophie

Biana saw him kissing Linh. Can you believe it? It was **Linh**. Did you figure it out? We broke up less than a week ago. He denied flirting with anyone, and now he's _kissing_ Linh. Not a coincidence. I would've been okay if he'd been honest and had a semi-mutual break that was what happened, I wouldn't care less about them kissing. But now I'm just even more mad at him. _Dang._ All I can think is at least he didn't cheat. He didn't cheat, I should be glad. But still. He **freaking** denies it, and then freaking kisses Linh four days later? That's effed up.

I don't think I'm mad at Linh, though. It's not her fault my bo- I mean, **ex** is a jerk. Am I mad her her? I'm not really sad about breaking up, though. I'm mad at Fitz, but I don't miss him or anything. That seems really callus of me, but I can't force myself to miss him. He was actually kind of awful when we were together. Not that he'd always be a bad boyfriend; he just wasn't a good match for me. You were right; too protective. And, I don't know, we just clashed. I'm too stubborn to be with him, he's too... _Fitz_ to be with me.

Sophie


	16. Chapter 16: Keefe

Sophie,

You're not mad at her. You're mad at yourself, which is worse. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect. You're perfect and Fitz is an idiot, and I can't believe this. As for not being mad about the actual break up, it just means you stopped liking him as much at some point. I didn't _really_ know about that (it was a heart emotion), but I had a suspicion. Also, you can swear in these letters. I don't mind.

-Keefe

* * *

As Keefe has warned us, there is some swearing (no f-bombs) in the next chapter. :)


	17. Chapter 17: Sophie

To hell with Fitz. I don't give a damn about cognate training, it's just Forkle's stupid thing. How long can I avoid Fitz? He should've broken up with me when he had a crush on her. This is so effed up. HE KNEW. You saw it, it was a head emotion or whatever the hell. HE KNEW. So why didn't he get it over with? Before I'd tricked myself into liking him so much. And then to deny it? He knows I'm friends with you. He knows I could find out if he's lying so easily. And he still lied, and kissed, and doesn't even give a shit I broke up with him. I can't believe he would fu


	18. Chapter 18: Keefe

Sophie,

Remind me to never tell you to swear again. I ripped off the bottom half because I really don't think you want people seeing that.

I've been doing some abstract paintings to look like people's quilts. I like them, they're meticulous and I have to get the colours just right and it's fun. I get the feeling you'd recognise whose it is if you knew that person, but only then. I haven't done yours, though. Just Grady and Dex. Dex's is so cool. It's got high contrast, but not in a bad way. In a tech-y way, like you'd expect. But I like yours the best. It's soft and hazy and I can see it around you like a cloud and it's beautiful.

Keefe

P.S. I started painting your eye.


	19. Chapter 19: Keefe

Sophie,

Why haven't you answered? Are you okay? Are you ignoring me? Sophie, what's wrong? Please tell me, I promise I won't hurt you.

Keefe


	20. Chapter 20: Sophie

I have a crush on you. Seemingly out of nowhere, but also it makes perfect sense. And I think you knew. You knew. You knew, didn't you? And you lied to me. You lied to protect some stupid relationship that was never going to go anywhere. I don't know whether to be mad or think it's really sweet and adorable. Maybe both. You told me, to my face, that it's purple, and purple is friendship. And I'm telling you that either it's not purple or purple's not friendship. Or maybe that purple is just the best colour to build a relationship on. What were the colours? For Fitz, and for you. I need to know.

And I don't even feel weird telling you I like you. Which is different. Because you, of all people, know how embarrassed I was to do that. But this is just… normal. Because of course I like you. I don't even know why I wouldn't. You're sweet and funny and reckless and goofy, but then you can be serious too, and it's great.

Sophie


	21. Chapter 21: Keefe

It was pink for Fitz. and then it turned purple-indigo, like Dex's did for you. And it was purple for me. The best purple, bright and colourful and beautiful and just a little pink and then it turned even more pink and you covered it up with purple and now it's all pink and now you know and I know you know. And I should be happy but I just have no reaction other than did you know you have gold specks in your eyes that are more beautiful than any blue ever? And that painting your eyes is the scariest thing ever because I'm afraid I'll mess it up and it'll never be perfect.

Keefe


	22. Chapter 22: Sophie

Keefe,

You always address these letters with my first name. Maybe you should start calling me by it too. You know, we've never talked about this stuff in real life. I think we should. Grady's gotten better with having you around; he won't be too mad. You should come over tomorrow after school. We can do homework and just hang out and talk. I'd like to be able to have an actual conversation about all this stuff. Or not. I don't want it to be weird or anything, because I have a crush on you, and I still don't know what I want to have happen. I mean, I just realised I like you last week. I just might want to give it some time is all. I mean no offense.

Sophie


	23. Chapter 23: Keefe & Sophie

Sophie,

When I got home, I was so shocked I just stared at the wall for twenty minutes. Now it's dark out, and I should probably be in bed, but I really wanted to write you a letter. Just because. It's fun to write to you, to have this whole secret conversation the others don't know about and won't if we don't want them to. They will have to find out about the kiss, right? I mean, it'd kind of weird if they didn't. And it's not like we can secretly date or anything.

Or, I guess, are we going to start dating? Because that was one hell of a kiss, Sophie Foster. And since Fitz is already dating, it won't be weird if you start. And you probably have to tell him because of the whole cognate thing.

Keefe

* * *

That was… wow. Grady's mad because he saw you leave and then me looking like I've seen a ghost and I can't tell him why. I literally couldn't form the sentence: I just kissed Keefe. Oh, wow. Oh, that's strange to see written. Oh my gosh, I kissed you. I kissed you and it was the best kiss ever. I can't believe I kissed you.

I have to tell Fitz. Stupid cognate thing. I kind of want to keep it a secret, but also really, really want to tell everyone and start dating. Because we're going to, right?

Sophie


End file.
